How to transformations (Matrixkid's version
This is a how to transform tutorial. I will only do up to super saiyan 10. This is just what I think the requirements are/should be. Super Saiyan 1 Super Saiyan is a huge conversion of energy stored in the user, this causes a mutation that makes the hair yellow (green for Legendary Super Saiyan). To become a Super Saiyan 1, you must: 1. Have a high power level (around 10,000 or above). 2. Be overcome with emotional stress (a friend killed). 3. Be able to use your maximum power without to much stamina loss. plus: +200% strength, +100% defense, +150% speed and +200% ki level. minus: 2% stamina loss per minute (only 50 mins). to become an Ascended Super Saiyan, you basicly have to train extensivly plus: (from super saiyan) +100% strength and +100% defense minus: -20% speed and 2.5% stamina loss per minute (only 40 mins). to become a Full Powered Super Saiyan, you have to train extensivly in Ascended Super Saiyan (for about 5 days strait). plus: only .0001% stamina loss per minute (instead of saying that he/she can maintain the form for 6 or so days, it just increases the amount of time to replenish his or her ki) and can power up more in Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 is a further conversion of power which causes the hair to become more spikier, because of the amount of ki that is produced by this transformation, it forms sparks of electricity around the body. To become a super saiyan 2 you have to: 1. have a high power of about 5,000,000 (base) or above. 2. be overcome with more emotional stress. 3. able to control Super Saiyan/unlock full powered Super Saiyan. 4. Wait at least 1 day after unlocking Super Saiyan 1. Pluses: (from a Full Powered Super Saiyan) +200% strength, +100% defense, +250% speed and +200% ki level Minuses: a tiny bit weaker in strength than Ultra Super Saiyan, 3% ki loss per minute (approximatly 34 minutes) Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 is another conversion of power from Super Saiyan 2, the mutation that is makes extends the hair a lot, due to the insane level of ki this form produces, more, bigger spikes of electricity forms around the body. To become a Super Saiyan 3, you must: 1. Have a power level of about 9,000,000 (base) or above. 2. Mastery of Super Saiyan 2 (and 1) 3. And wait at least 1 day after unlocking Super Saiyan 2. Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 2) +250% stength, +200% defense, +100% speed and +220% ki level. Minuses: If not mastered than it takes 10% of your ki per minute (10 minutes) Golden Oozaru The Golden Oozaru is an Oozaru in it's Ascended Super Saiyan form. (guess) To achive Golden Oozaru, you have to: 1. Be able to become at least a Super Saiyan *2*. 2. Have a base power level of around 10,000,000. 3. You do not need mastery of Super Saiyan 2. 4. Have a tail. Pluses: Basicly Super Saiyan 2nd grade stats from normal Oozaru Minuses: If no mastery in Oozaru form, you can loose control. Super Saiyan 4 A Super Saiyan 4 is half Saiyan, half Oozaru, the form gives the user a more savage like body, fur (shaped like a coat), red under eye lines and a different hair style. The ki that the user has makes more bigger sparks of electricity than in Super Saiyan 3, but in this transformation the ki is red, so it has a red aura and some of the users attacks are red. To become a Super Saiyan 4 you need to: 1. Be an Oozaru (I do not think that being a Golden Oozaru has anything to do with it. 2. Have a base power level of around 10,000,000. 3. Have a tail. Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 3) +300% strength, +300% defense, +100% speed and +350% ki level Minuses: User has only half control in this form, 2% ki loss per minute (Goku had no trouble staying in this form/50 minutes) NOTE: '''This form (probably) has 3 stages, the first stage is a fake Super Saiyan 4 which is made when the user does not have a real tail and has no mastery of the form. The second is an improper Super Saiyan 4, this has the same power as a fake Super Saiyan 4, but the user has a real tale. The third stage is a real Super Saiyan 4, the user has full mastery of the form, this makes it go from 3x a Super Saiyan 3's power level to 5x. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is a fannon transformation. Super Saiyan 5 is the next transformation after Super Saiyan 4, although like the latter the ki changes colour (to white). The transformation gives the user long white hair and removes the eyebrows like Super Saiyan 3. Like Super Saiyan 3, this form is just pure energy. To become a super saiyan 5, you have to: 1. Have mastery/control over Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3 and 4 2. Have a base power level of 1,000,000,000 (not joking but this is my version) 3. Have a tail 4. Where Sargots Kilt. (will explain in another page) Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 4) +360% strength +360% defense +10% speed (next transformation will explain) and +300% ki level Minuses: 10% Ki loss per minute (10 minutes) (Goku and Vegeta had no trouble maintaining this form because they had mastered it for over 3 decades). Super Saiyan 6 Super Saiyan 6 is also a fannon transformation. The transformation makes all of the users ki darker, this is the third "half oozaru/half saiyan" transformation, and like Super Saiyan 5 it is made of pure energy. To become a Super Saiyan 6, you have to: 1. Have full control of Super Saiyan 5. 2. Have a base power level of around 2,000,000,000! 3. Have a tail. Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 5) +20% strength, +20%, +900% speed and +100% ki level. Minuses: 2.5% ki loss per minute (40 minutes). Super Saiyan 7 Super Saiyan 7 is another fannon transformation. The transformation like some of the previous transformations makes the ki turn a different colour (violet). This transformation is another branch of super saiyan and the ki level is so immense that purple lightning forms around the user. Because of the method used for this transformation, only goku and vegeta have entered it. To become a Super Saiyan 7, you have to: 1. Have full control of all previous Super Saiyan forms 2. Have a base power level of around 2,500,000,000 3. Seek traing from the 10 Universal Gods. Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 6) +350% strength, +350% defense, +50% speed (Dispite this, Goku and Vegeta in this transformation is as fast as lightning (Purple Flash move) and +300% ki level. Minuses: 10% ki loss per minute (10 minutes). Super Saiyan 8 Super Saiyan 8 is yet another fannon transformation. This form makes the hair and ki from Super Saiyan 7 red, it also puts a capital S on the user's head. This is the saiyan god symbol (not the form from DBZ Battle Of Gods! To become a Super Saiyan 8, you have to: 1. Have mastery of all past Super Saiyan forms. 2. Have a base power level of 3,100,000,000 3. Memove all evil. 4. Been baptised by the 10 Universal Gods. Pluses: (from Super Saiyan 7) +380% strength, +380% defense, +40% speed and +350% ki level. Minuses: 12% ki loss per minute (around 8 and a half minutes) (godly power). Super Saiyan 9 Super Saiyan 9 follows Super Saiyan 8 and makes a big change, all of the ki goes back to yellow despite the hair going white, Super Saiyan 9 looks similar to Xicor. The amount of ki produced makes a huge aura. To become a Super Saiyan 9, you have to: 1. Have mastery of Super Saiyan 8 2. Have a base power level of 4,300,000,000 3. Have some evil in your heart (This made it very hard for goku due to naturaly being pure of heart, this also ment he could not ride the flying Nimbus) Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 8) +350% strength, +400% defense, +40% speed and +300% ki level. Minuses: Have evil in heart, 5% ki loss per minute (around 25 minutes) Super saiyan 10 Super Saiyan 10 is not the final form of super saiyan, it follows Super Saiyan 9 and takes a new branch of looks, e.g. Super Saiyan 1-3, 4-6, 7-9 and 10-12. The ki in this form makes the user into a beast like creature and turns the ki into a grayish like colour. To become a Super Saiyan 10, you have to: 1. Have mastery of all past Super Saiyan forms. 2. Have a base power level of 6,000,000 (it's possible) 3. Have a tail. Pluses: (From Super Saiyan 9) +450% strength, +450% defense, +10% speed (at this point, thats around 10,000 km/h) and +360% ki level. Minuses: At first you may have little control (When Goku first entered this form, he targeted and killed Zero despite the fact that Vegeta was being killed by Nightmare Broly), 10% ki loss (around 10 minutes) Saiyan God mode Saiyan god mode is a transformation that only Saiyans can achieve, though different then the Oozaru transformation or the Super Saiyan transformation, it is much, much stronger. In this form, the Saiyan's Ki glows red, as well as their hair colour, though maintaining it's origional shape. Another sense is that this form, like the name suggests, makes the Saiyan an actual god, allowing them to sense god Ki. When using this form, you use up another type of energy called "God energy", you charge this energy up by fighting/training, and use it up while in the God mode transformation. To become a Saiyan God, you must: 1. Have 5 other Saiyans channel their energy into you (Depending on their power, and whether they have Super Saiyan will depend on how much power the user is given, though the over all power the user ends up with depends on his origional strength). 2. If this is not the case, you can absorb god energy into yourself, and after a few months of "nurtering" the energy, you can become a Saiyan God without the assistance of others. Pluses: This form doesn't rely on Super Saiyan or any other transformation, just the Base Strength, and it will increase the user's power by a LOT (way more then even SSJ3's power). Though that's not to say you can't further increase your power by using Super Saiyan onto it. Another plus is that this uses little to no regular Ki, so the user won't be worn out once the transformation wears off. Minuses: The transformation doesn't last overly long, and you'll need to rely on 5 other Saiyans for the transformation to work. Beyond God mode This is basically the Saiyan God mode form, but fully mastered (When it takes very little God Ki to stay in the transformation). It's appearence is no different then the user's base form, so you can only tell that their in the transformation when their Ki signiture dissapears. Last info There are thousands, even millions of Super Saiyan transformations, these transformations beyond and including Super Saiyan 13 require nothing but the mastery of previous forms and immense base power. '''I am done, let me know what you think in the comments, tell me if you want more transformations (partial joke but I don't mind). Category:Page added by Matrixkid Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Tutorial